This is an application for supplemental time and funds to complete the project, "Controlled Study of an Anti-Suicide Program," MH 20628, which was originally scheduled for 30 months duration but will now require 34 months because of delays in getting started. The anti-suicide program is based on two hypotheses derived from recent research. The first hypotheis is that newly developed suicide-risk prediction scales can select a population at highest risk (over 6 percent) for suicide. The second hypothesis is that an innovative out-reach program of "Continuing Relationship Maintenance" will reduce morbidity and mortality in the highest risk population. By September 1, 1973, a total of 400 subjects had been identified and evaluated as high risk. Of these, 200 had been receiving relationship maintenance for an average duration of 11 months, and 200 had received no special intervention. We plan to determinate the CRM program in stages during the spring of 1974. All of the subjects will then be reevaluated and the two groups will be compared in terms of personal relationships, social adjustment, employment status, aloneness and isolation, self-destructive actions and deaths. This research will measure the effectiveness of the program in terms of stated criteria and will compare the results achieved by the program with its costs.